No way!
by Andrea-k-chan
Summary: Hell-ow! I decided to change the summary cuz let's be real, what the hell does this story have to do with a wedding? So the new summary is...A YohXAnna fic! yeah! that's it! nn
1. Some roses for my lady

Anna and Yoh were having dinner one day. Horo Horo and Ren who were a few minutes ago with them left to their own houses. Yoh was waiting for Anna to finish and take her dish to wash it (Anna said that being in contact with water can help you understand it better) course Yoh didn't believe a word, but he did it anyway. 

"Er...Annita...?"

Anna looked at Yoh and then continued eating. Yoh grinned and stood up from the table. Anna followed him with her eyes. He left the room and after a few seconds he returned with his hand on the back, hiding something.

"What's that on your back?"asked Anna suspiciuosly

Yoh grinned and showed his hands, lot of white and red roses fell in the floor. Anna blinked amazed but immediatly recovered her emotionless face.

"Wha...what...does this means?"Asked Anna looking at the roses

"They are roses, fresh, beautiful roses"Answered Yoh still grinning proudly.

"I know what they are! But...why?"

Yoh shrugged and said blushing a little:

"I thought you would like them..."

Yoh looked at the floor, dissapointed

"I hate roses.."Muttered Anna, avoiding Yoh's eyes, but when she looked at him, he grinned "What?"Anna moodly.Yoh shook his head and picked Anna's dishes, he left to the kitchen. But Anna followed him.

"Anna..." Muttered Yoh, without looking at her

"Listening" Said Anna, looking Yoh's back.

"I gave you the roses because...er...well...we're gonna merry soon..."Anna opened her eyes widely"and...and...well, I wanted to..to..well...show...you how much I care for you..but..."

Well hope you like it, it's the first I make...


	2. Acting Weird

"Yoh, may be you love being sooo slow but I've things to do, so stop mumbling" Growled Anna trying to act as cool as always

"Right!...sorry!" Said Yoh turning around, leaving the wet dishes at the sink, he faced Anna, who blushed a little." Anna..."Yoh started again grabbing Anna's hands" I want to act like a true husband...not just because my relatives made us..."

Anna felt her cheeks get red quickly. She stared at Yoh and breathed heavily. Her hands shaking, her kneels trembling. She shook her head.

"You can do whatever you please, I don't mind, now that you're King Shaman I don't give a damn" Anna said taking her hands out of Yoh's grip

Yoh grinned happily at her reaction

"So miss Anna Kyouyama felt nervous for the first time in her whole life, right?" Said Yoh smiling

"Watch your words Asakura, you won't like extra training earlier tomorrow right?" Said Anna turning around and heading to her room.

"Nighty Night Annita!" Said Yoh's voice from the kitchen.

Anna waved at Yoh without looking backwards.

"Never saw miss Anna get that red tomato's color" Said Amidamaru appearing over Yoh's head

"Bet we'll se her much more nervous than now" Said Yoh looking at Amidamaru 

"What do you mean Yoh-sama?"

"You'll see, c'mon we gotta sleep, bet Anna's gonna make me train before school" Said Yoh heading for his own room, with Amidamaru following him really closely

Yoh's guessing about Anna waking him earlier was completely right, at four o'clock in the morning, Anna arrived to Yoh's room and started shaking him violently to woke him up. Yoh sighed and stood up sheepishly. Anna made him run by the edge of the park five times in less than an hour before he could return home and get ready for school. Finally Yoh finished his extra-training and went home, Anna at his side. When they arrived home, Anna told Yoh that he had to be ready for school first and then he could have his breakfast. Unfortunately Yoh didn't have enough time to get dressed, bathed and ready and also make breakfast for Anna and for himself. So, when Anna and Yoh were at the bus stop, Yoh's stomach growled hardly, Anna looked at Yoh and then muttered:

"I don't want you to starve till you die...so..here" Anna gave Yoh a package filled with rice balls "Next time I won't make you any food at all"

Yoh grinned and started eating the homemade-rice balls while they waited for the bus.

"Hey Yoh!" Shouted a familiar voice suddenly. Yoh looked in the direction where the voice came from. Little Manta was running as fast as his short legs allowed him. Yoh grinned at his friend. "I...I didn't woke on time..." Said Manta trying to recover his breath "I thought I wasn't going to make to catch the bus..."

Almost in that second, the bus arrived. Anna climbed up first and occupied a seat almost at the end of the bus, near a window. Manta sat in a free seat in front of where Anna was, he left the other space for Yoh to sit. After Yoh paid, he walked to where Manta was, but sat next to Anna. Both Anna and Manta were surprised because Yoh's suddenly decision of sitting next to Anna. Though Anna looked at outside the window and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Why did you keep asleep Manta?" Asked Yoh casually.

"I-I, er, my alarm didn't sound" Explained Manta confusedly.

"My alarm never fails me" Said Yoh passing his arm over Anna's shoulder. "Right Anna?"

Anna looked nervously at the street, she could feel her face hot, her cheeks so red could easily be reflected by the bus's windows. Anna thought that Yoh was just kidding when he said that he wanted to act like a true husband, but by Yoh's attitude it didn't seem like a joke. Actually, Yoh didn't complain about the extra-training in the morning.

When they arrived to the school Yoh and Manta were talking peacefully about some exam that they made, when suddenly, Yoh grabbed Anna's hand and didn't realized till they arrived to the classroom, and Yoh sat at the seat beside Anna's, when normally he sat almost in the front (like three benches in front of Anna's)

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Shouted Anna in the very moment that Yoh sat on the bench next to her.

"Well miss Kyouyama, actually I'm a teacher and I most teach you, even if you don't like it" Said the cold voice of the math's professor. 

~¨~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Think that's all for this time, hey, if you read the first chapter, I know! It sucked but my little brother was bothering me and I couldn't continue, pleas send me your reviews and if you want to contact me, my mail is andreazmi@hotmail.com, please! send me your reviews! 'Kay, see ya next time 


	3. Just a being nice!

"Get off my back prat!, I'm not talking to you!" Shouted Anna without looking at the person who has talked. 

"Annita..." Muttered Yoh. 

"Do not interrupt me!" Shouted Anna without paying attention to Yoh's warning looks. "You have no right to play this kind of jokes to me! What made you changed your mind, huh!? You've never acted like this before! What's next!? A romantic poem read under the star's light!?" 

"I can do that...if you want..but...er...I think professor Kamiji wants to talk to you" Said Yoh looking at the door. Anna did the same. Professor Kamiji (the old, grumpy, math's professor), was looking at Anna in a very similar way that Anna looked at Yoh when he didn't do something she ordered to. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS HERE!" Shouted Anna at Yoh, and pointing with her finger at the professor. Yoh shrugged. 

"I tried!" Said Yoh suddenly looking at Anna. "But you were to busy shouting at me because I was trying to be nice with you! To do something that may please you! But no! You have to be always a pain in the ass, right!? You always want to have everything under your control! Even me! "Yoh didn't realized that he was on his feet yelling at Anna, who looked as if Yoh and a thousand people more had just slap her hard in the face. She opened her mouth to argue but Manta had suddenly grabbed her and took her to the door with Professor Kamiji. 

"I don't think I have to ask you to go to the principal's office, right miss Kyouyama? You'll go by yourself. Right?" Said Professor Kamiji. Anna nodded without looking at her teacher. 

While she was walking to the principal's office the words that Yoh just told her echoed in her head. 

"I was trying to be nice with you!...nice with you...nice with you (^-^ jeje cool effect that of the eco right?...erm...where was I? Right!...)" 

*May be he was actually trying to be nice with me...Yoh's right, I should try to treat him better...and why did I act this...explosive way...I've never felt like this before...no! Wait a second! He deserves it! He shouldn't be mad at me! I'm the one who have the right to shout at him! Yeah! Today he won't have dinner till he run at the park five hundred times!* Thought Anna closing her hand and making tightened fists. 

*No way, I'm not letting you* Said a voice in some hidden place of Anna's head. *It's not fair! Though, you we are the one who deserve being treated like dung!* 

*Shut it!* Said Anna to herself. "What the hell is wrong with me! Gee! I hate Yoh!!. 

Anna arrived to the principal's office. After a few minutes waiting for the principal. Then she entered the principal's office. After explaining everything the principal told Anna that she had to apologize to professor Kamiji, and ask him to let her stay in the math's class. Anna was forced to shame herself in front of the whole classroom. After professor Kamiji let Anna stay at his class, she went to her seat, next to Yoh's, who didn't look at her nor spoke to her. At the brake Anna went to the library and hid there, trying to avoid Yoh, who by the way didn't bother to look for her. Anna looked from the library's window to the yard, where, she saw Yoh walking peacefully and talking with Manta. Anna felt again as if the thousand of people slapped again her. She left the library furiously and went to the classroom... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well that's all for today! Hope you enjoy it! Remember write me your opinions and send me your reviews! See ya! 

Remember: Yoh and Inuyasha rules! (Also Anna but not in a crepy homosexual way you perverts!) Eer...just kidding! Byke! 


	4. Only reasons

There she sat on her bench and with her chin resting in her hand she looked at the window. After a few minutes there, she heard the bell ringing and announcing the end of the brake time. She heard hundreds of footsteps walking through the halls. After a few seconds, the classroom was full of people again. Manta and Yoh were the last to get into the classroom, he sat down next to Anna but say nothing. Anna pretty offended by the fact that Yoh was so happy even though she was quite mad at him, looked at the window and didn't talk to Yoh in the whole day. But actually Yoh didn't talk to her either. 

*I refuse to apologize!* Said Anna to herself during the history class. 

*He's mad at you, having Yoh pissed with you is like being used as a rug!* Said Anna's second voice in her head. 

*Not true! Shut up! * 

Finally tha class day was over. Anna and Yoh didn't share a single word between them. Just when Anna said that she was going home. Yoh just nodded. Anna decided to walk alone home but she heard footsteps behind her. She knew that the person behind her was Yoh, she was completely sure it has him, she didn't want Yoh to follow her the whole way home, so she sat at the bench of the bus stop. Yoh arrived a few seconds later and sat next to her, still without talking to her, nor looking at her. In the bus they both sat at different seats. Anna get down from the bus a few blocks from the inn to go and buy some vegetables for the dinner. As the things were going she wouldn't be able to order Yoh to make the dinner. She was walking to the store looking at the floor so she never realized that there were some guys chatting peacefully on the street, so when she arrived where they were she hit someone. Anna gave a few steps backward before she fell to the floor. 

"Sorry" Anna muttered looking up. She was watching a young man, he had beautiful and huge green eyes, he seized his hand to Anna, who grabbed it and with his help, she stood up. 

"I'm really sorry" Said the young man." I never saw you coming" 

"Hey miss Anna!" Said a voice behind the young man. 

"Ryu?" Said Anna standing on her toes to watch over the young man's shoulder. 

"Hi Anna!" Said Horo Horo appearing suddenly from behind the young man. "Hey remember Ren?" 

"Course" Answered Anna "How could I forget such a hair-styling?" 

"Watch your words! I'm not afraid of you, remember!?" Shouted Ren offended. 

"Well, you should be" Said Anna walking away from them. 

"Where are you going miss Anna?" Asked Ryu curiously. 

"Gotta buy some groceries to make the dinner" Answered Anna "Where are you guys going?" 

"We're going to have dinner at Yoh's!" Said Horo Horo excitedly. 

"Great! Now I must buy more groceries to feed your bottomless stomachs" Said Anna seizing her hand to Horo Horo. 

"What?" Asked Horo Horo looking at Anna's hand. "Want me to walk hand in hand with you? 

"You should know that I'm not going to spend my money in you" Answered Anna shrugging and giving Horo Horo a death looking gaze.. 

"Miss Anna will need help with the bags!" Said Ryu walking to the same spot where Anna was." I can go to help her!" 

"I'll go with her" Said the green-eyed man. 

"Sure! This is Lyserg Tyller" Explain Horo Horo looking in his pokets for some money. Lyserg bowed politely at Anna and grinned. "We met while we were at America. He came to visit us and we thought that may be Yoh (Anna looked at the sky and avoided everyone's gaze), would like to see him. Oh! Yeah! This lady is Anna Kyouyama...so you want to go with Anna, go on, will meet you at Yoh's house." Lyserg grinned and nodded. 

"I met him before" Said Anna showing no interest. 

Anna and Lyserg walked silently till they arrived to the store. Anna made Lyserg hold all the bags. While they were walking they both felt as if someone had just slide an little ice cube through their spines. They both turned, Amidamaru was following them. 

"What are you doing here? " Asked Anna cooly, without looking at Amidamaru "Why are you following us?" 

"Lord Yoh asked me to keep an eye on you milady" Explained Amidamaru. "I was following you since you got down the bus." 

"What for?" 

"I've already told you, Yoh-sama asked me to" 

"Bet Yoh wants me to fall in a giant and deep dark hole, so I won't bother him anymore" Said Anna looking at the floor. 

"Are you talking about the same Yoh I met in America?" Asked Lyserg suddenly. Anna nodded looking at him. "Can't be him! I remember Yoh-kun as a very gentle guy." 

"He has quite a temper" Said Anna. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Yoh-sama talked in a higher tone of voice to miss Anna and miss Anna got offended, but actually she..."Amidamaru looked at Anna, even though she felt his gaze, she didn't flinch"...was the one who started shouting at Yoh-sama". 

"I wasn't offended! I trained Yoh to get nerves and I achieve my goal!" Said Anna. 

"If you did so why was Yoh-sama so destroyed?" 

"De-destroyed?" Asked Anna calmly. 

"Yes, after you left the classroom Yoh-sama didn't recover his mood, he was so sad and miserable, he didn't act as he usually does." Amidamaru sighed "He was so sorry for what he had done and didn't have the courage to look at your face." 

Anna looked at Amidamaru shocked, but again recovered her emotionless face in an instant. 

"It's getting late, and it seems its about to rain" Said Lyser grinning "You wouldn't want to get sick lady Anna."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well this is the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy it. I'm already writing the fifth chapter so you wn't have to wait so long! Hope you keep sending you really cool reviews! Thanks a lot! See ya!! ^_^


	5. Something she never did

Suddenly a storm fell al over the city. Anna and the others were still a blocks behind from the Inn. When they finally arrived, they were dripping and trembling (especially Anna who normally waited Yoh to return from the storm with the dinner). Yoh was watching the TV with the others at the living, when he heard the door slide open he stood up and welcomed Lyserg but again didn't dare to look at Anna. 

"I'm going to make the dinner" Announced Anna taking the bags from Lyserg's hand. Yoh finally look at her and shook his head. 

"You're mad if you think I'm going to let you go all around ther house with those soaking shreds. Go and take a bath, don't worry for the dinner I can make it" Said Yoh looking at Anna upside down. 

Anna looked at the door and nodded. Before leaving to the bathroom she thanked Yoh and left. After she changed all her clothes she returned to the living with the others to have dinner. The table was already done, all the food was served. Anna went to the kitchen and looked inside. Yoh and Lyserg were near the stove preparing some more food. 

"Think we arrived in a wrong time" Said Lyserg to Yoh. Yoh shook his head and grinned. 

"Don't worry! Glad you came to visit and thanks to bring Anna back in a prefect state" 

"By the way she acts I can see that she can live by herself" 

"I know...I know, though, I can't stop worrying for her." Yoh leaned backwards and let his body resting against the wall. "Even though I know she can carry with herself I feel like she is a delicate flower" Yoh got a pink shade filling his face. 

"I can see that you really care for her" Said Lyserg grinning widely. 

"She needs care, today we fought, you should've see her face..." Yoh sighed. Anna didn't want to listen Yoh worrying for her, so she entered the kitchen as if she hadn't heard a thing. 

"I'm hungry, let's eat" Anna said simply. 

Even though Yoh and Anna had share a few words before they still were very silent. Anna actually more than usual. Suddenly Horo Horo said: "Hey Anna why didn't you stay with your old clothes, eh?" 

Anna looked at him coolly. 

"I didn't want to get a cold, dick, why?" 

"Je! You looked hot, all wet and shivering." 

Anna and Yoh looked in a horribly way at Horo Horo. While the dinner, everybody was talking peacefully, till at the end when Lyserg stood up and took his dishes to wash them. 

"Hey, wait, I'll wash them!" Said Yoh standing up too. Lyserg shook his head. 

"Can't do that. In London my parents told me that when I finished any of the food I'm eating I must wash my dishes and then I can return to the dinner table and continue talking. 

"Then, I'm done too, I'll go to wash my dishes." Yoh stood up and followed Lyserg to the kitchen. Suddenly Anna stood up and picked her dishes too. Everybody at the table followed her with their eyes but no one dare to ask her whar was going on. She leaned in the wall next to the kitchen's door, and sighed. 

"You know Yoh, I been thinking a lot, and I think that what I did was really wrong. I'm not really good for apologies you know..." She kept quiet for a few seconds and listened to the water splashing against the dishes, then she continued "...I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry, and I promise I won't act like I did today, ever..." She became quiet again, listening to what Yoh had to say, but no answer came from inside the kitchen, she leaned a bit and looked inside, there was no Yoh at all, instead there was e very red and nervous Lyserg. 

"Did you said something?" Asked a voice near Anna's ear. She turned around and found herself a few inches apart form Yoh's face. She blushed and pushed Yoh away. 

"I apologize! If you listened or don't I don't care. I'm out of any kind of guilt! I won't repeat it." Anna said crossing her arms, still very red. Yoh got closer to Anna again and grinned. 

"Don't worry, I heard you, I heard you, you don't have to repeat it...still, I want to apologize myself to, I acted like a jerk, I'm really sorry..." Suddenly Yoh grabbed Anna's face and kissed her. Anna blushed totally, she didn't know what to do...suddenly they heard a voices from behind... 

"Kiss him back Anna!" Shouted Horo Horo's voice. Yoh spread apart. They both turned, they saw Ren, Horo Horo, Manta and Ryu half-hiding behind a wall. Yoh let Anna and walked to where the others were. Anna didn't bother to listen what the guys were talking about, she leaned against the wall, rubbing her hand against her cheek, where Yoh touched her. 

"That was really uncomfortable..."Said Lyserg's voice somewhere near Anna. She turned and looked at him." I'm really sorry for listening to what you said to Yoh-kun, I didn't meant to. Suddenly you started talking and...I...I'm really sorry" Lyserg bowed to Anna and went to the living. Anna followed him. Everybody in the living was watching the TV again, she just said good-night to them and left to her room. After about an hour she heard lots of footsteps walking through the inn's halls, talking happily and joking. They said good night to each other finally everything stood quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! Yellop again! I got sick you know? So I didn't go to school! ^_^ yei! So I got a lot of time to write jejeje, next chapters are going to be a bit larger cause I got a lot of ideas flying in my head! Anyway, keep sending your reviews! Thanks and bykek! 


	6. Let him sleep

Anna stood up from her futon and opened the door of her room, before going out, she checked that there was no one walking through the halls. She slid the door closed and in the darkness found her way to the living, she laid down in the couch. She was staring at the ceiling when she heard noises coming from the kitchen. She sat on the couch and looked at the kitchen: The lights were on, someone was walking from one side to another in there. Anna slowly stood up from the couch and silently got inside the kitchen. 

"Yoh, what are you doing still up?" Asked Anna blinking while her eyes try to get used to the light. 

"I couldn't sleep" Said Yoh simply. "And you?" 

"I couldn't sleep either" Answered Anna shrugging. Yoh nodded. 

They were silent for a minute or two, and suddenly a whistle broke the silence. Yoh turned to the stove and picked a pot with steam coming out of it. 

"I made some tea..." Yoh said. 

"I see" Said Anna sarcastically. Yoh grinned at her. 

"Want some?" He asked still grinning. Anna nodded. They drank their tea in silence until Anna said that because of their fight Yoh didn't train, and that the next day he was going to train double. Yoh nodded and grinned. After a few minutes, Yoh looked at his watch and asked Anna: 

"Aren't you tired?" Anna shook her head. 

"Why?" 

"Why?...why?...er...because...because it's too late and...and we'll train hard tomorrow, right?" 

Anna nodded. Yoh grinned at her and said good night to her. Anna left her empty glass over the counter and left. At her room, she kept up until she heard Yoh's naked feet walking silently through the dark halls. When he arrived to where Anna's room was, he stood there. May be watching at the closed door, Anna couldn't know since the door was closed and there was no light in the halls, after a few seconds he opened the door. Anna shut her eyes hoping that Yoh left, but he didn't. He walked in and sat next to Anna's futon. He softly caressed her hair. 

"Damn, I hate those guys" Muttered Yoh "Made me lost my chance...-sigh-anyway, good night" Yoh muttered. Then he stood up and left as silently as he entered. Anna turned and watched Yoh closing the door, she smiled and closed her eyes. 

Next morning, Anna stood up as early as usual, she went to Yoh's room to wake him up and take him training. She opened Yoh's door and got inside, she leaned in the wall and watched him sleep; his breathing was heavy and steady, his hair falling gently over his peaceful face. Suddenly she decided not to wake him, for the first time she got out his room silently and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. After about an hour, movement started hearing at the Inn. 

"Gee! It's so late!!" Shouted Yoh's voice followed by lot of cracking noises, coming out of his room. "Shit! Anna's gonna rip my head off! Late! Late! 

Yoh came running to the kitchen half dressed, his shirt all unbuttoned, his hair all spiky everywhere. Anna looked at him when she heard him rushing inside. 

"It's not late rock-head" Said Anna calmly. 

"How can you say that! Look! The sun's already out!" Said Yoh so quickly that it was hard to understand him. 

"Chill out." Said Anna "It's not late, I just let you sleep a few more minutes than usual. 

Yoh's face show his usual relaxing state as always after hearing this. He let his body fell into a chair in the kitchen. He looked at Anna and grinned widely. Anna blushed and looked at the ceiling. 

"Stop staring at me that way" Ordered Anna nervous. Yoh stood up and embraced Anna tightly. She felt his warm arms around her body, she let her head rest on his chest, while she smiled at herself. She could feel Yoh looking at her. Her body shaking slightly, her head telling her to stop cuddling with Yoh and continue with the breakfast, but the rest of herself wanted to stay there, with him. Unfortunately, someone entered the kitchen and started howling and shouting. Anna and Yoh broke apart and looked at Horo Horo menacingly. 

"I'm I the only one feeling the heat here!?" He shouted, jumping all around the kitchen. Until Yoh put his foot on Horo Horo's way and make him fell straight to the floor. 

After hearing Horo Hor0's racket, everybody at the Inn was up and hungry. They were all having breakfast, when Anna finished her breakfast, she stood up in front of everyone.

"Since you are staying here and being a bunch of kepts, I'm going to give you clear orders to keep this place under control. Let's see..."She gave a quick look at everybody in the table and nodded"...Right! Horo Horo is going to pick up all the dishes and wash them, also he's going to buy the groceries for tonight's dinner. Then, Ryu, you'll sweep the whole Inn and Lyserg's going to help you. Manta, you will pick up all the mess that all these pigs left last night at the living."

"I would love to do that Anna, but if you don't remember, I go to the school also" Said Manta calmly.

"Right" Said Anna nodding and looking at Horo Horo with an devilish grin "Then Horo Horo will do it"

"It's not fair!" Complained Horo Horo 

"I never asked your opinion" Said Anna coolly.

After setting their chores, Anna, Yoh and Manta left the Inn and went to the bus stop to wait for the bus. 

That's all for now! I've already wrote the 7 chapter, I just gotta fix the details


	7. Weird thing called Jealousy

"You two look well together, you know?" Said Manta at the very moment that Yoh caught Anna's hand. Yoh grinned. 

"Who wouldn't look well having her?" Said Yoh grinning at Anna, who looked up the street hoping the bus arrive quickly, cause by know Manta has been there each and every single time that she have blushed. After a few minutes, Manta's stomach growled. 

"Are you hungry?" Asked Anna briskly. "You've just eat a few minutes ago!" 

"Wait for the bloody bus, arrive the school, have three classes and then finally have some food, makes me hungry. I'm going to buy something there" Manta pointed to a store in front the street. Yoh nodded. 

"Hurry, don't wanna miss the bus" He said. Manta crossed rapidly the street. Anna looked at Yoh and suddenly realized that Yoh and her were completely alone. First there was a very awkward moment filled by silence. Suddenly Anna turned and faced Yoh. 

"I-I never thanked you for taking care of me..." She said blushing. "I mean...yesterday...when you sent me to change my...well…er...thanks..." 

"Don't mention it, I wouldn't be able to watch you sick...big, powerful Anna, laying down motionless in a bed?! Hell no!" Said Yoh laughing. 

"It would've catch a cold, my legs wouldn't disappear" Said Anna shaking her head at Yoh's occurrences. 

"I hate Horo Horo" Said Yoh to no one. 

Anna was about asking Yoh the reason of his commentary but Manta arrived with a huge bag full of candies. They took the bus when it finally arrived after what seems like hours, Anna as always climbed first, after a quick glance inside the bus she realized that there were two seats together almost at the front of the bus and another one at the very back of the bus. She hesitated a bit before sitting at one of the free seats at the front of the bus. She sighed and looked at the window. 

*This isn't me!* Anna thought *I would never share a seat on the bus, what is wrong with me!* 

She came back from Anna's Land and blinked at the moment she sensed someone looking at her, she turned and saw Manta. 

"Someone has a crush on Yoh" Sang Manta as he passed by Anna's seat. 

"No you sick bag! I have no crush! But surely you'll be crushed!" She shouted then lowered her voice to a barely hearable tone "...I just like being with him. 

After a few seconds Yoh jumped inside the bus and was sitting next to Anna grinning widely at her. 

"Really glad you let me sit next to you, I know you and I can swear that you'll rather sit on the floor than sitting at the front of the bus and with someone..." Said Yoh but Anna interrupted him: 

"If you think that of me, I can go to the back of the bus" 

Yoh widened his eyes and blinked. 

"I never meant to...je, ok, sorry. I'll keep this mouth shut, just to make you happy" 

Anna looked at him coolly because of the sarcasm of his voice, but when she faced him, he grinned at her widely again. Anna shook her head and looked out the bus' window. Finally they arrived to school. Anna took her schedule out of her backpack, Yoh pretending to look at the schedule too over Anna's shoulder, grabbed her shoulders tightly and leaned closer to her face. She felt Yoh's face so close...she shuddered and put the schedule away. 

"So, our first class today is...-Yoh I don't have the schedule out, you can back off-...as I was saying, we have gym. I must change my outfit" Said Anna heading for the women's dresser. But before she could give a single step, Yoh turned her around so they were face to face. He leaned closer to her and kissed her softly. Anna shuddered and broke the kiss, then she left as fast as she could. 

"Lady Anna's nervous again" Said Amidamaru when Anna was walking quickly to the dressers. 

"Leave her alone Amidamaru" Said Yoh grinning and looking at the dressers. "She doesn't feel comfortable losing control" Yoh laughed happily and headed for the men's dressers. 

Anna left the dressers wearing the tiny short of the gym's summer uniform and the white shirt. Before going to the basketball's ground, she looked right and left searching for any kind of Yoh's sign. But nothing showed over, she sighed in relief and started walking. 

"Next time he do that...I swear I will...I will" 

"You'll what?" Asked a voice behind Anna. Anna jumped and turned around. She was facing a girl of her own age, actually of her own class. 

"Ayame..." Sighed Anna" You gave me a death scare. 

"Did I?" Ayame said in an angst voice "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" 

"Don't worry, you just scared me, no big deal" 

"Anyway, you look much more happier than I have see you ever, since the day I met you. What's the occasion?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"C'mon I know you..." Ayame put her finger in her chin. "Though, I don't know you quite much...however, I mean, that you are actually talking, not just saying your ironies, or sarcasm, or sending 'I'll kill you' glares. You are actually acting like a normal girl...no offense!" 

Anna looked at Ayame coolly but the only thing she did was nodding, encouraging her to continue: 

"And now you don't care if I'm telling all your defects in your face" 

"Yeah...a bit weird, huh?" Said Anna looking at Ayame. 

"Oh shit! I know what's the reason for your happiness!!" Said Ayame taking her hand to her mouth. Anna looked at her blushing. 

"You...you know? But how!? Everything happened yesterday!" Asked Anna nervously. She didn't like that every person knew about the weird relationship between Yoh and her... 

*Though, it's not like if we were dating or anything...we're kindda fooling around...* thought Anna looking at the floor *No actually he's fooling around, not me...he kiss me every time he wants to...* 

"Anna...hey Anna....Anna....ANNA!!!!" 

"SHIT! STOP SCREAMING!" Shouted Anna, covering her ears, when her eardrum started trembling because of Ayame's shouts. 

"Sorry, but you kindda went to somewhere else…anyway, you were about to tell me the reason of your happiness. 

"Oh! Was I? I thought you were the one telling me why" 

"Uh, sometimes it worked...not in your case" Said Ayame grinning at Anna. "I know why...you get LAID!" Ayame shouted the last word so loud that easily more than half school could've heard her. 

"WHAT!? No!!" Said Anna furiously "What's floating in your head Ayame!?" 

Ayame giggled and then she looked at Anna in a much more serious way. 

"See that girl over there?" Asked Ayame pointing at a black haired girl, wearing her uniform's skirt a bit higher than it was allowed by the school's rules. Her shirt was also a bit opened showing her assets. She was talking to a tall guy, Anna couldn't see the guy's face, but when she recognized those orange headphones, she felt as if an invisible hand, had took her soul away. "Anna! Why do you always leave me talking to no one?" 

"What's that bitch doing with him!?" Asked Anna furiously looking at Yoh and the girl that was with him. 

"With who?" Asked Ayame curiously. "Are you talking about Yoh?...I mean, he's the only person I see with Kasha Kokidi" 

"Is that her name?" Asked Anna briskly, trembling. 

"Yup! She's in our class, haven't you ever saw her? She sits next to Yoh" Anna flinched, she'd never noticed her. "However, I was telling you, one day, Kasha came to class as normal as always, at least that's what she pretended but I realized that the night before she had had sex, and I asked to her and she told me it was true..." 

"Ayame, that's not my case, I didn't get laid or anything that's just your idea" Muttered Anna without taking her eyes away from the place where Yoh and Kasha were. 

"May be...my instinct might fail sometimes...but anyway..." 

"Stop saying anyway or however!" Shouted Anna irritably. 

"Ur...sorry...any...I mean...I saw Yoh and you leaving school together...are your houses together or something?" 

Anna didn't answer. She was to busy watching Yoh and his new 'friend'. They were supposedly at gym's class playing basketball, but Anna never touched the ball in the whole class. She didn't kept her eyes away from Yoh. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from far, far away…the voice was becoming clearer and clearer; someone was calling her name… 

"Anna!…Anna!…ANNA WATCH OUT!!!..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Finished! I'm done with chapter seven! Though I'm already writing the next chapter. I love writing. Hey keep sending your reviews pls! 

Remember if you want to write me or contact me: andreazmi@hotmail.com. 

And remember!!!!! Thumbs up for Inuyasha! 


	8. Consecuences

Anna turned around to look a few seconds at Ayame's worried face before something really fast and orange hit her hard straight in her face. Anna fell backwards in the floor. She blinked, a horrible pain stroked her nose. 

"Sh-shit" Muttered Anna, closing her eyes, trying to avoid the tears coming out. When she opened her mouth she tasted a salty liquid inside it. She opened her eyes again, then she took her hands to her nose, and then to her eyes. Her fingers were full of blood. Anna looked up, a lot of blurry figures were surrounding her. She tried to stand up but fell again, everything was dizzy. "Fuck Yoh for these..." 

After a few seconds, Anna felt, someone sitting her. At first she thought that may be it could be Yoh, but when she could see clearly again, she saw Ayame leaning near her. 

"Are you okay?" She asked worried. Anna nodded and saw her white shirt covered in blood. 

"What happened?" Asked Anna feeling nauseas stood up with Ayame's help. She stumble a little before she could stand still. All her classmates were looking worriedly at her. She tried to wipe the blood away from her nose but more and more kept coming. 

"Someone threw the ball to the loop, but missed, so the ball bounced. We tried to tell you, but you wouldn't turn. When we finally got your attention, the ball hit you..." Explained Ayame. "The ball must have hit you hard, you almost faint...think you broke your nose, we better go to the principal's office and take you to a hospital" 

"I'll go to the principal's office but I won't go to a hospital!" 

Anna and Ayame headed for the principal's office and suddenly Yoh came running to where Anna was. 

"Anna! Are you okay?!" Asked Yoh grabbing Anna's arms and looking her upside down. Ayame stood there looking at them. 

"Yeah! I'm perfectly fine, I just broke my nose, nothing to worry about" Said Anna sarcastically and looking faintly at Yoh. 

"We gotta take you to the hospital or somewhere..." 

"No, really I'll be fine, why don't you go back with your dear 'Kasha'?!" Said Anna releasing herself from Yoh's grip. 

"Kasha?" Asked Yoh surprisedly. 

Suddenly, Kasha came to where they were and seized her hand holding Yoh's headphones. 

"Here, you left running and I wanted to give them back to you" She said grinning. Then she looked down at Anna, who was losing her balance and was about to faint. Her clothes were bathed in blood. Kasha looked in a sickening way at Anna and said: "Nasty!" 

Then Anna felt as if someone had pulled her down to the floor. She saw black and heard nothing but silence. After what seem to be like seconds Anna woke up in a white room, some air caressing softly her face; an open window allowed some air get inside. Anna sat on her bed and blinked. There were some chairs around the bed and some blankets too, suddenly she heard someone opening the door, she was still sitting, then a grinning Yoh came dashing inside and embrace her tightly. 

"What happened?" Asked Anna when Yoh released her. 

"You don't remember?" Said Yoh nervously. 

"Bit...some sort of flashbacks, what happened Yoh?" 

"After you faint we brought you here..." Explained Yoh. 

"Where are we?" Asked Anna looking suspiciously at Yoh's worried face. 

"We brought you to a hospital..." He muttered. "Sorry, but you gotta understand, I couldn't let you there bleeding and wait till you die...I mean, you lost a lot of blood..." 

"How? By my nose? You gotta be joking, that's impossible, Yoh, you're just to innocent" 

"I got scare, ok?, I've seen lot of people fainting but watching you...that was shocking, I felt like I was gonna faint to." 

"The hit wasn't so hard, I don't know why I faint" 

"The doctor said that may be you aren't used to see blood. I told him that you were quite used to watching blood and then he told me that may be you weren't used to see your own blood" 

Anna snorted and looked up at Yoh, he was grinning at her. 

"The doctor said that when you wake up we could take you home, and that the day after you woke up you would be able to go back to school, just taking a lot of care with your nose, it's to sensitive." 

"Right, my nose..." Muttered Anna taking one of her hands to her face to check the damage. But in the instant she touched it she felt as if she had just punch herself, she let a pain scream came out of her mouth and then she felt tears filling her eyes. She blinked furiously trying keep the tears inside but this time she couldn't. 

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" Asked Yoh getting closer and wiping the tears away from her eyes. "You really gotta be careful, the doctor said that any kind of touching would hurt you a lot, since you broke the brick of your nose..." 

"Well…it does hurt" Muttered Anna trying to hide the pain in her voice. 

"You'll be fine" 

"Since this is all your fault, thrust me, you'll have to wash all my bloody clothes" 

"My fault?" Said Yoh grinning and getting even more closer 

"Yeah! Your fault, if you haven't been with that Kokidi bitch none of this would happen and I wouldn't have to come to this fucking hospital" 

"Then I wouldn't have saw you sleep so peacefully" Said Yoh leaning and kissing her. Anna let the impulse took control of herself, and locked her arms around Yoh's neck. He backed off a little and muttered: "You were jealous" But before Anna could say anything Yoh started kissing her again. 

"Hey guys were in a hospital!" Said a voice behind them. Yoh and Anna broke apart and looked at Horo Horo. 

"Don't you have any other friends that you can fuck off?" Asked Anna pissed. Yoh grinned at her and then turned to Horo Horo. 

"Where are the others?" He asked. 

"Others? Who others?" Asked Anna confusedly.

"Who others?" Reapeted Horo Horo stupidly. "You think we were gonna let you die here alone!"

Anna sighed and looked at Yoh, who shrugged and a cute pink shade appear over his cheekbones. He muttered something that sounded like: 'I was too worried and the doctors said that it was really serious...'

"Not true, Yoh was so worried that didn't pay any attention to what the doctor said" Said Ayame's voice from somewhere near the door. 

"You're here too!" Said Anna grinning, but immediately erased her smile. Though she was really happy to see Ayame there...why? She didn't know but it made her happy to see her friend there.

"Course I'm here, did you think I was going to let this guy take care for you, you'd have seen him, he nearly tackle Kasha because you fainted in his arms and he ran so fast that in less than a minute he made the secretaryship call for an ambulance."

"An ambulance!?" Said Anna shocked, every second Yoh looked more and more uncomfortable.

A doctor came in and interrupted the whole converstation.

"Mrs. Asakura, so good you woke up" Said the doctor cheerfully, Anna blinked and glared at Yoh. "Mr. Asakura, as Mrs. Asakura is up, you can go home now, you just have to sign here." The doctor seized Yoh a paper and Yoh signed and after that the doctor bowed and left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoy it...and excuse me for all the bad words, it's just that I love cursing in English (jeje couse I'm mexican, though I love writing in english) Ok see ya!!!!! 


	9. Apologies

Hello to everybody. I wanted to thank you becasue of your cool reviews and I wanted to apologize because someone ¬_¬...no telling names, told me that the fic was a bit...er...with strong lanuage...I mean, I thought that may be you're used to hearing (reading ^_^) these hard words, but I don't wanna offend anyone. So from now on, I going to clasify the fic as mature readers only, though I'm going to write a little lemon and I don't want anybody to freak out cause the rating...so that's all, keep reading pls and sending reviews pls!


	10. At the hospital

" I would love to know why that doctor called me 'Mrs. Asakura', anyone knows why?" Said Anna with her face all red. 

"Well...you see...we have to exaggerate a bit the truth so the doctors would let us get in with you" Explained Yoh shyly. 

"It's that so?" Said Anna looking coolly at Yoh, who nodded nervously. When he talked again, his face reddened so quickly and so hard that it gave the impression that someone had just lit a red spotlight over is face. Anna giggled at him. He turned around at her and grinned too. 

"You're laughing" He said astonished. "You look gorgeous!" 

Now Anna blushed completely. 

"Er...you were telling me about the 'exaggerated truth'...continue please." 

"Yoh told that both of you were married and that's how the doctor let Yoh be with you every second that you were here and he said I was your sister so the doctor would let me get with you too" Explained Ayame when she noticed that Yoh was again red and speechless. Anna nodded at this. 

Then they heard footsteps coming from somewhere outside the room. Someone knocked at the open door. Yoh invited the stranger to come in. Lyserg, Len, Tamao, Ryu and Manta appeard in the door. 

"MISS ANNA!!" Shouted Ryu running to the side of Anna's bed and kneeling. He started kissing her hand with some tears coming out of his eyes. Anna quickly took her hand out of Ryu's grip and frowned. 

"What's wrong with you!?" Asked Anna looking down at Ryu. Ryu looked at her his eyes watering. 

"I got so scared that you fainted and then Yoh-dono called us, he-he told us that you were at the emergency room!" Shouted Ryu through some sobs. 

"I'm fine! You're all over reacting!" Said Anna a bit angry. 

"They were worried, ok? Don't piss of, actually you should thank that we came here, we could've been somewhere else having fun, instead of being here and listening at your shouts." Said Ren leaning on the door. 

"Yeah, be happy Ren" Muttered Anna, at this Ren shrugged and left the room. "I want to go home" 

"We can go when you want mistress Anna" Said Tamao politely. 

"Since when you're here?" Asked Anna suddenly realizing about Tamao's presence. Tamao laughed nervously and left the room. Anna shrugged and then she saw Lyserg looking at the way where Tamao left. "Any interests?" Asked Anna in a casual voice. Lyserg turned around and looked at her, he suddenly realized what she meant with her commentary and immediately blushed. 

"I...er...glad you're up...I-I gotta...I'm buying some food..." Lyserg was pointing with his thumb at the door while he tried to look for a believable excuse. 

"Sooo...everybody out! I want to get ready and leave as soon as possible" Said Anna stretching out. 

"You'll need help to take that robe away" Said Ayame pointing at Anna's chest. 

"Wha...?" Anna looked down at her dressing, she was wearing one of those hateful hospital's robe. "Don't worry, I think I can handle a little doctor's not" 

"Doctor's not? Ja! Sure!" Said Ayame laughing. 

"What?...stop laughing!" Ordered Anna looking angry at Ayame. 

"A doctor didn't make any not" Said Ayama finally stopping laughing. 

"Th-then who did?" Asked Anna nervously and glaring at Yoh's red and embarrassed face "D-did...w-was Yoh...-Did Yoh put the robe on me?" 

Ayame nodded cheerfully and Anna blushed completely, then she raised her hand and thought about slapping Yoh but Ayame started talking again: 

"Though, the poor Yoh was so nervous that he barely could take your shirt off" Ayame started giggling. 

"Yeah, he was trembling like a pig on Christmas-eve!" Said Horo Horo hitting Yoh's shoulder" Right dude?!" 

"You were here too!?" Asked Anna looking furiously at Horo, who shook his head sadly. 

"Ne, Yoh didn't let me, I wanted to help but he kicked me out of the room...now that I remember! Yoh, you never answered me why you let Ayame be with Anna when you were changing her clothes!" 

"Duh! Asshole, why could it be? Think a little, Ayame is a woman too, and between women they don't care watching each other" Said a voice from the door. Everybody turned to see Ren leaning against the door again. 

"Well, at least they should've let me take a peak" Argued Horo shrugging 

"You sick pervert!" Shouted Anna getting away from her bed and slapping Horo Horo's face. Ayame, Ren, Ryu and even Yoh started laughing. Horo Horo looked hurted at Anna and backed off a little. 

"I was just joking!" Muttered Horo, he gave Anna, a last hurt glare and left the room silently.

"So...er, try to untie the robe and if you need any help or anything we'll be waiting oustide" Said Yoh standing up from Anna's bed. 

After a few minutes trynig to unite the robe, Anna finally decided to ask for help, but before she could reach the door, she felt someone untying the robe, she turned around abruplty... 


	11. Change Name

Hello my really dear readers, I want to infrom you that from now on, I'm going to change my mail and also my pen name cause I'm sick of 'Superwoodeater' so, from today and ever I'm going to be LadyKyouyama, at you services!

I want to thank you for your reviews and sending so beautiful messages, thanks, see ya!! ^_^ 

Thumbs up for the dog boy Inu!


	12. This thing!

Hi everybody! This is me...duh! Obviously stupid, listen, I'm really sorry for taking sooo long to write I've been having some things, and also I'm kindda loosing ideas so as soon as possible I swear I 'll write, see ya! 


	13. Hao

Anna turned around in a very briskly way and found herself face to face with... "Ren! God damn it! You gave me a death scare!" She complained "Take your filthy hands away from me!! "Hey! Chill out!" Cried Ren nervously, his cheeks were very red "Yoh asked me to do this, I'd never dare to touch you or anything related to getting near you, ok?" "Well, tell Yoh to stop being such a chicken and to stop bugging the hell out of me, I can handle on my own." "Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going" Ren got outside the room and left Anna alone, after a few seconds of more struggling she finally realized herself from the robe, she was about to take it of, when she heard a noise coming from a place near the window. She turned around and looked at Hao. "Can't I get some privacy, for God's sake!?" Hao grinned at the frustrated Itako. "Long time no see, my dear Anna" He said. "Shut up, leave me alone...wait, aren't you supposed to be death?" "Yeah, I'm supposed to-He grinned widely-, but the Spirit of Fire helped me out, and let me live" Anna nodded and then she got nearer to Hao, who grinned even more. "You missed me right? You didn't want Yoh to kill me" He said. Suddenly, a hand flew through the air and stroke Hao straight in the cheek. "You sick mother fucking pervert! I hate you! I wish you were death and you'd let us alone!" Anna shouted furiously. Hao was rubbing the place of the impact but when he hear Anna's screams, he covered Anna's mouth and looked nervously at the door. "Be quiet" He muttered in her ear. "They'll hear you!" "Oh! Gosh! I hope they wouldn't!" She said sarcastically. "C'mon, we got to be going" He said pulling Anna's arm. "No way I'm going with you! What made you think that I would ever go with you anywhere!?" "You know, I'm starting to get really pissed" Hao said pressing Anna's hand. "Hey Anna, are you ready yet?" Asked Yoh's voice from outside the door. Hao looked at Anna who smiled in a very evilish way. "Help me Yoh!!!" She cried with all the air inside her lungs. Hao shivered and looked at the door. He released Anna's hand and ran to the door to lock it. "Anna!?" Yoh's voice sounded worried, both, Anna and Hao were staring at the door. Yoh was trying to open it, but he was failing, obviously. "Anna! Open the door, are you ok!? Anna!" "I hate you..." Muttered Hao grabbing Anna's hand once again. "Hey Yoh, what's going on?" Asked Horo's voice. "Something's wrong with Anna and I can't open this bloody door!" The door shook violently. Anna looked up at Hao and smiled even more. "Oops, they kinnda heard me, right?" She said sarcastically. Hao growled furiously, and hugged Anna tightly. "What are you...!?" Anna didn't finished the sentence, some flames appeared around herself and Hao and disappeared with both of them. In that very moment, Yoh hit the door and it flew open. He looked around trying to find Anna or anything, but the only thing he could find was Anna's black dress, he saw the window open and sneaked outside. Ok, ok I know, this chapter is extremely short for taking so long! But I'm in exams and I must study! I swear I'll post three chapters really soon! Please forgive me! Don't kill me! Just give me some time. Hope you enjoy this chapter... 


	14. Taking a walk

Ok, so here is some more of the fic so you won't kill me TT. Na! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the last chapter! But I wrote the fic in Woed, thinking that nothing was going to happen, but the page (fanfiction.net) showed the chapter as if I had wrote it in asingle paragraph! Sorry fir that! From now on, I'm going to write as I always did. Ok, now, you can read! 

Yoh let his body fell freely into the bed where Anna was laying a few minutes ago. Who was now inside the room looked at Yoh anxiously. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"She's not here" Yoh answered, but he used a very bitter tone to say it. Ren hesitated.

"Eh…who?"

"Anna! He's taken Anna!" Yoh shouted at his friend, looking up at him. 

"Hey, who's making all that noise?" Asked Horo Horo cheerfully, entering the room with a big burger in his hands. He stared worriedly at the scene, Yoh was sitting at the side of the empty bed, his hands making fists, Ren was staring nervously at Yoh. The window was open and Anna was missing. 

"Huh…what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. 

Finally Ren looked at him, but when he was about to talk, Yoh stood up briskly and went to the window. He took out Harusame and Amidamaru appeared at his side. 

"What are you doing Yoh-dono?" The samurai asked 

"I'm going to find her" Answered Yoh, steeping outside the window. 

" Yoh wait!" Cried Horo and Ren, holding him by the arms. 

"What are you doing!?" Shouted Ren 

"I must find her!" Shouted Yoh, his face was covered by his brown hair. "I…I must…" 

"Dude, killing you won't help much" Said Horo. 

Yoh, who was struggling to get free, relaxed and got inside the room again. Ren and Horo sighed in relief. 

Meanwhile… 

Anna felt a cool bruise near her feet. Hao released her and stepped aside. Anna looked around, she was at the park, and she could see the hospital from there. She looked at Hao, who was sitting under a big tree. 

"What!?" He asked briskly, his breathing was faster than usually. 

"Why are we here?" Asked Anna, once again looking to the hospital. 

"Why? Why? Because you little bitch made me teleport. 

"No, I just called Yoh, I never told you to teleport. Anyway, I remember that you used to be 'almighty' and super powerful, and now, you're just a weak dick struggling to breathe" 

"I was…I AM STILL POWERFUL!" Argued Hao, standing up. "It's just that I'm not as powerful as I used to be" 

"Why?...Oh yeah! I remember now…Because of Yoh, right? You lame dork were defeated by your younger brother" 

"Stop bugging!" Ordered Hao, his hands closed making tightened fists. 

"I'll stop bugging, but let me go" 

Hao snorted. 

"Na, I rather stand your insults than letting you go" He said rubbing Anna's cheeks and getting closer. Anna stepped back. "Something else, sweetheart, you're free to go whenever you want to" 

Anna nodded and turned around. But she felt as if some chains pulled her to the floor before she could give a single step. 

"Oh sorry! I said whenever you want? I meant, whenever I want" 

Anna stood up and cleaned the dust out of her hospital's robe. 

"At least give me some decent clothes" 

"You look lovely just like that" Said Hao, once more getting closer to her, but this time, he reached her lips and kissed her. Anna stepped back briskly and tried to clean her mouth by spitting to the floor. 

"Yuk! I'm gonna throw up!" She shouted. 

"Hey Lyserg!" Called Horo's voice. 

The English dude appeared at the door looking a bit nervous. 

"We need your help" Said Ren. 

"My help?" He repeated trying to understand. 

Horo nodded and looked at Yoh, who was standing at the window looking through it. 

"Ok, I'll help in whatever I can…but, what's wrong?" Lyserg, looked at Yoh, who sighed. 

"Anna…" Muttered Yoh. 

"Huh? She escaped?" Asked Lyserg looking deeply at Yoh's back. 

Yoh turned around offended. 

"No! Hao kidnapped her!" 

"Are you sure that Hao did it?" Asked Ren frowning. 

"Yeah, may be she escaped from the hospital" Said Horo rubbing his chin. 

Yoh sighed once more, and looked at the park. He yelled Anna's name… 

"Did you hear that?" Asked Anna turning around. 

Hao shook his head. 

"No, it's just your imagination, dear" 

"Don't call me that!" 

"I'm gonna call you as I fucking want, so shut up" Said Hao grinning. Anna gave a last look over her shoulder and continued walking behind Hao. 

"Don't get pissed" She said simply. Hao stopped at the moment and made Anna crash against him. "Don't do that" 

"Don't get pissed!? How the hell I'm I gonna react when you-He shook her by the arms-, are becoming the worst pain in the ass I ever had!?" 

Anna smiled evileshly. 

"I've already told you, let me go" She said simply 

Hao growled furiously, and turned around decided to continue. But someone called Anna. Both, Anna and Hao looked back. Ayame was running towards them waving at the girl. Hao grabbed Anna's wrist and shook it a little. 

"Who is she!?" He muttered. Anna shrugged. 

"A friend" 

"Well…you should act normal or I'll have to put cards on the table, 'kay?" 

Anna nodded vaguely, and smiled a little when Ayame arrived with them. 

"You're out of the hospital already?" She asked. 

"Yeah, Hao, helped me to get away of that hell" Anna answered pointing at Hao with her thumb. Ayame nodded and looked at Hao. 

"And who is Hao?" She asked without taking her gaze out of Hao. 

"He's Yoh's…" Hao interrupted her. 

"I'm a friend of the Asakura family. I was about to take Anna to take a walk, before returning home. 

"Really? Can I go with you? I don't wanna go home yet" Ayame asked looking pleadingly at Anna. Who grinned and nodded. "Yei!!" Ayame cried happily. 

"No, no, no! You can't" Hao growled pulling Anna's wrist closer to him. "I meant that we were going somewhere out the town, you don't want to leave your dear Tokyo, do you?" 

Ayame hesitated but finally she grinned and nodded. 

"I've never visited any other town, where are we going?" 

"WE!? NO! You're not coming with US!" Hao complained. 

"If she's not coming, then, me either" Anna said, releasing herself from Hao's grip and locking her arms in front of her chest. Hao growled pissed. 

"FINE!" 

Hope you liked it!! And I never thanked the reviews...(bad Andrea! Bad Andrea!), so...THANKS!!! Also thanks for being so patient! And another thing, next chapter...will be lemon!! Wa!!! The firts I write ever! Well, see you soon! Byeeeeee! 


	15. Finally with you

I'm finally back everybody! I'm really, really sorry for taking so long but I have been very busy lately and I couldn't write a single word, but now…the chapter 15…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"'Kay, so let's go, we must find Anna before Hao try to hurt her or anything." Say Yoh, grabbing Anna's dress and her bandana.

Horo-Horo giggled.

"What?" Asked Yoh briskly, he wasn't in the mood for any kind of jokes.

"Neh, it's just that Anna is out there… naked" Horo-Horo laughed out loud and for that he got a punch in the face by Ren.

"Shut it, you ass" Ordered Ren. "Listen Yoh, we don't have any clue where Anna might be, but will find her, I promise. But now… it's getting late, let's go back home and we'll look for her tomorrow."

Yoh shook his head.

"No! I won't let Anna in Hao's hand for a whole night…"

"It's not like if Anna will have sex with Hao or anything" Said Horo, shrugging.

Yoh and Ren gave Horo an I'll-kill-you-stare, and the ainu finally closed his mouth, and trembling.

"Anna is a strong woman, she can handle Hao, don't worry" Said Ren, grinning.

Yoh sighed and then smiled.

"Yeah, she can take care of him. Let's go home and rest"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm tired" Cried Anna.

"Me too" Cried Ayame.

"Good for you, keep walking" Growled Hao, he was mad, very, very mad.

Anna suddenly stopped and sat on the floor. Ayame looked at her questioning her with the eyes, but the only thing she got was being pulled down by Anna and making her to sit on the floor next to her.

Hao stopped and looked at the girls. His fists tightened and sighed.

"I'm tired" repeated Anna, closing her eyes. "And I'm cold, this bloody robe isn't the warmest thing in earth, so now, Hao, I'm going to die from a cold"

"Where are we by the way?" Asked Ayame suddenly.

"We're heading to a camp a few miles from here, but the little stubborn blonde is tired and she won't move. So I'll guess we'll have to spend the night here, in the middle of no where." Answered Hao, glaring at Anna.

"Hey don't blame me, you were the one who kidnapped me and planned to take God knows were walking." Complained Anna. Ayame stood up suddenly and pointed nervously at Hao,

"You-You kidnapped us?"

"Neh, I was just planning to kidnap Anna, but she managed to drag you with us." Explained Hao.

"You dragged me into this!?" Asked Ayame at Anna.

"Not exactly… I was just planning that maybe if you came with us Hao would let me go… but instead he brought you too."

"Idiot" Say Hao "Now that we've rested let's keep moving" He stood up and helped Anna.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me, I've already told you not to touch me!"

Both Anna and Hao started walking, but Ayame didn't.

"C'mon Ayame, I'm hungry and I wanna get to the camp already"

"I thought we were friends!" Exploded Ayame.

"We are, friends help each other. You are helping me to stand this asshole" Say Anna, pointing at Hao.

"Hey, don't call me that" Say Hao "You keep insulting me, and I'll…"

"You what?" Encouraged Anna.

Hao held Anna by the wrist and kissed her violently. She tried to push him away, but the only thing she got was to fall to the floor with Hao on top of her. Hao grabbed Anna's hand with one of his, and with the other he started caressing Anna's bare shoulders.

Ayame, ran to where this was happening and kicked Hao's ribs. He immediately let Anna go and stood up, coughing.

"You bitch" Muttered Hao.

"You 'kay?" Asked Ayame, helping Anna to stand up.

"Gee, what took you so long?!" Asked Anna, staring at Ayame. "I felt he was going to rape me or something! And you just stand there looking. "

"Well, you deserved it, didn't you?" Answered Ayame. "At least I helped you…"

"Yeah… thanks"

"I-I hope that show you not to insult me" Threatened Hao, still holding his chest, by Ayame's kick. "And you…" He looked at Ayame "You won't come with us, I hope some wolves or a bear eat you"

"No, she's coming"

"No, she stays"

"I'll go, I can't allow, you beast, to hurt my friend"

"Feh, whatever. Let's go"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

It was midnight; everyone was asleep, by then. But Yoh couldn't, he grabbed Harusame and got outside the house without waking at any of the habitants of the Inn. He ran for hours, yelling desperately Anna's name. He was sure Anna was still in Fumbari.

Then, the sun came out, without even knowing the hour Yoh kept running; he had reached the woods by now and still no sign of Anna or Hao.

"ANNA!!!" He yelled once more.

This time, a blonde girl heard the calling. She came out of a tent which she was sharing with Ayame.

"Yoh…" Mutter Anna, grinning. She never felt so happy.

She started running through the woods, until she bumped against something… or someone…

"Yoh!" Cry the girl, smiling widely. She couldn't held the tears that were fighting to come. She was afraid of Hao since the incident in the woods. She felt so powerless and scared of Hao's eyes… filled with lust and anger.

"I'm here Anna…" Say Yoh, holding Anna in a protective embrace. "And I won't go"

"Sooooo romantic" Said a voice, coming from the same place where Anna did.

"Hao!" Yelled Yoh….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.—

I know a promised lemon in this chapter… I was planning the lemon between AnnaxHao… but I couldn't… gomen. Next time I'll update sooner. Pls review.


End file.
